Let Her Go
by GaaraLove4-ever
Summary: Well you only need the light when its burning low, only miss the sun when it starts to snow, only know you love her when you let her go. Ciel x Lizzy
1. Prolog

_**Hi everyone! so this will be a two or three shot, I haven't decided yet, please enjoy and leave me a review!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters I am also not responsible for any Ciel hating this story might cause you**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

''Cieeeeel!'' Lizzy shrieked as she ran towards him, ''Elizabeth.'' Ciel said coldly ''Ciel? Is something wrong?'' Lizzy asked, ''Nothing you would understand.'' he said sharply ''I have to leave to attend to business'' Ciel said,

''But.. Ciel you promised we would go on a picnic today,'' Lizzy said quietly

''Do you ever think of anything but picnics dresses and cute things?!'' Ciel shouted, ''You are the most selfish immature girl I have ever met!'' Lizzy flinched as if he had hit her with every word she almost wished he would hit her, at least that would be better then this. A small part of her wanted to scream at him everything, all her secrets, her skills how he was the whiniest, most selfish child she ever had the displeasure of meeting, _But._ She told herself, _I love him, and I will continue to love him no matter how loud he yells or how hard he might hit_ as Ciel's rant continues Lizzy just stands there and takes the verbal abuse, not moving except for the occasional flinch ''no leave me alone!'' Ciel shouted then turned on his high heels and got into his carriage Lizzy didn't know was standing there. She stood there for a little while more, as the tears welled up in her eyes she quickly decided to go practice her fencing, she hadn't cried real tears in four years, she fake cried in front of Ciel when the situation called for it, she needed him to believe that she was a little innocent brat of a girl. Hopefully though he wouldn't call off the engagement, though to be honest she was second guessing it herself. It really didn't seem like Ciel loved her, or even liked her, she wanted to make him happy no matter what it cost her


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello my pretties, I don't really have anything to say so enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, I do not own Let her go (the italics) either. I am also not responsible for any Ciel hating this story may cause.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Well you only need the light when its burning low, only miss the sun when it starts to snow only know you love her when you let her go, only know you've been high when your feeling low only hate the road when your missing home, only know you love her when you let her go. And you let her go._

Lizzy was going to make Ciel happy if it was the last thing she did. She knew that there was one way to insure it she also knew the cost, she was going to make a contract and it would cost her her soul.

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark, same old empty feeling in your heart cause love comes slow and goes so fast. Well you see her when you fall asleep, but never to touch and never to keep cause you loved her too much and you dived too deep _

Ciel woke up to the darkness, it was 2:13 according to the clock. He stared at the ceiling he had a vivid dream of Lizzy, she was crying and blood was running down her face, he reached out to comfort her but she just flinched away, he looked down and saw his hands and cane covered in blood, her blood. He had waken up with a start. He was feeling really guilty about what had happened yesterday, he was just really stressed and tired and he took it out on her. He didn't really mean all the things he said, He knew he should go apologize in the morning but would that be enough? He had said some really harsh things, well he couldn't change it now, he decided. He would do what he could to make amends in the morning.

_But you only need the light when its burning low, only miss the sun when it starts to snow, only know you love her when you let her go,only know you've been high when your feeling low, only hate the road when your missing home, only know you love her when you let her go. _

Lizzy found a demon, she was planning on making a contract with her when Paula came bursting into Lizzy's room, ''Please don't do it miss!'' Paula sobbed, ''I love you like a little sister, please don't do it!'' Lizzy turned to her, ''I must Paula, his happiness comes above everything else, even my own life.'' Lizzy turned back to the demon, ''I will meet you again to make the contract at exactly 10:00 at Devils corner, ironic isn't it?'' ''As you wish, My Fair Lady'' the demon said as she disappeared into nothingness, ''Paula you are not to say a word about this, understand?'' Lizzy said to Paula who was still shaking with sobs ''Yes miss'' Paula sobbed. At exactly 9:42 Paula burst into the Phantomhive mansion, ignoring Sebastian she went straight to Ciel study and burst through the door, Ciel recognized her at once as he remembered he never apologized to Lizzy.

_Well you only need the light when its burning low._

''Master Phantomhive'' Paula gasped out, ''You have to save her!'' ''Who? Paula? who is it?'' Ciel questioned as he tried to keep panic out of his voice ''Its Lady Elizabeth sir!''

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow._

Ciel jumped up as the words he least wanted her to say came out. ''Where?! What has happened?!'' He nearly yelled at the poor girl, ''On Devil's corner! At 10:00 she's going to sell her soul to a demon!''

Paula cried, Ciel cast a quick glance to Sebastian who was standing in the doorway looking just as astonished. ''Get the carriage ready!'' Ciel shouted, ''we have to go!''

_Only know you love her when you let her go._

as They raced around the street Ciel caught a glance of a blonde girl talking to a tall man dressed in black, he jumped out of the carriage and started running towards her, ''Lizzy! no!''

_You only know you've been high when your feeling low._

he screamed he was just in hearing range when she said, ''I just want Ciel to be happy, thats my only request, you may take my soul first if you swear to fulfill my demand,'' ''I swear'' the black clothed man said, Lizzy stepped back to let him take it,

_Only hate the road when your missing home._

Ciel lunged at caught her body just before it hit the ground, ''Lizzy?! Talk to me! I'm so so sorry, please forgive me!'' He cried Lizzy opened her eyes just a bit and said, ''I already have, I just want you to be happy, I love you.'' She closed her eyes for the last time.

_Only know you love her when you let her go._

''I love you too'' Ciel whispered into her ear,

_And you let her go._

_**Wow. I don't mean to toot my own horn but that was really good, at least I think it was, kind of depressing but good. What do you guys think? Tell me in a review! :)**_

_**-GaaraLove4-ever**_


End file.
